


Visiting the OB-GYN

by eroticsenin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, Betrayal, Corruption, Creampie, Cuckolding, Deepthroating, Doctor/Patient, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Eye Contact, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pregnant Sex, ntr, ob/gyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticsenin/pseuds/eroticsenin
Summary: At 6 months pregnant, the pretty blonde Katie visits the OB-GYN with her boyfriend Chad. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 47





	Visiting the OB-GYN

It started off so innocently for Katie. At 6 months’ pregnant, all she’d intended to do was to go for another routine check-up at the OB-GYN. And going there with her boyfriend Chad – what could go wrong? For the life of her, she couldn’t figure out how she ended the visit lying on the gynae chair fully naked, with cum leaking out of her mouth and pussy, and Chad’s bulging erection painfully obvious.

Katie had always been a stunner, but her first pregnancy had made her even more desirable – if that were possible. Her C-Cup breasts were bulging even more than usual, just like her bulging belly, which made her simultaneously desirable yet unattainable. That certainly didn’t stop dirtier-minded strangers from leering at her, and she never really did mind too. It built up some kind of arousal in her, which she’d get out at the end of the day with by asking Chad to fuck her pussy until she came. Her boyfriend was always too happy to oblige his blonde-haired beauty of a girlfriend. Rounding off her figure was a pert bubble butt, which Chad always loved to get his hands on. 

//

  
In hindsight, and with her memories back, she should have noticed something wrong when she stepped into the doctor’s office. For one, her usual doctor wasn’t there. In her place was a bespectacled man built almost too large to be doctor, and hardly fitting into his white coat. There was something about his eyes – inviting, but also menacingly sparkling. As Katie entered the room with Chad, the doctor raised his eyes to meet them both. His eyes turned to meet Chad’s.

“Welcome! Have a seat.” He gestured to the small stool on the other end of the room from where he was seated. It was not a large room, but the stool was on the opposite end from where the gynae chair was, and where the doctor was seated. Chad wordlessly moved to the chair to take a seat, leaving Katie standing at the door somewhat confused – both as to why the stool was in a different position today, as well as why Chad left her side so quickly.

The doctor turned his eyes to meet Katie’s, and he smiled. “You must be Katie. I’m Dr. Tetch, but you can call me Dr. T. Your doctor asked me to fill in for her today, as she’s not quite feeling well. But I know that’s not going to be an issue for you, is it? Why don’t you have a seat on the chair here.” Dr. T gestured to the gynae chair and tapped on it twice to emphasise his point.

Katie felt a wave of peace wash over her. Of course it wasn’t an issue that there was a different doctor today, or that it’s a male doctor. After all, her doctor asked Dr. T to fill in for her, so he must be a man who can be trusted. She made her way to the gynae chair.

“Six months pregnant, are we? Now to start things off, I see that you’re wearing a sundress today. Why don’t you go ahead to lie down on the chair and place your legs on the holders there, so that I can spread you wide” Dr. T went on with an air of professionalism, “and of course, please hike your dress up so I can properly take a look at your pussy.”

Katie was somewhat taken aback at Dr. T’s usage of the P word. Weren’t doctors supposed to be professional? She glanced at Chad, who was already furrowing his eyebrows. 

“Hey man, you sure you’re a doctor? Aren’t you supposed to refer to it as her vagina? I’m not sure I like the way you’re talking to her now. This doesn’t quite feel like a medical examination.” Chad was already getting up from the stool, crossing his arms, and about to walk over to Dr. T. Dr. T turned his attention to Chad, locking eyes with him.

“Now, now. I’m sure there’s no need for you to get up from that stool.” Dr. T motioned one hand towards Chad, as if miming for him to stop. Chad sat back down on the stool. “In fact, I think that there’s no need for you to get up from that stool until I’m done with your girlfriend. And no need for you to have any comments about what I’m doing either. Don’t you agree?”

Chad didn’t nod his head, but sat on the chair, as if immobilized. Katie, who was halfway through hiking up her skirt, suddenly felt a chill overtake her. Something was wrong. What was up with Dr. T, and why did Chad stop his protests just like that? But lying on the chair, with her legs already strapped in, Katie was helpless to do anything more than just lie there.

Dr. T stood up and returned his gaze to Katie, locking eyes with her. He seemed slightly annoyed at having had to look away from her at all. “Don’t you worry dear; everything is perfectly fine and as it should be. I want you to focus on me, okay?” 

Katie nodded. Of course everything was fine! This was a doctor, professional, and appointed by her own trusted doctor. Nothing was amiss at all. Katie felt a little foolish for thinking that something might have been wrong.

“Today’s examination is going to be a little… different. I know typically your doctor mainly checks on your pussy, but I’d like to perform a more thorough investigation today, just to make sure that everything’s okay. But not to worry - I’m sure you’ll find it to be a very pleasant experience from start to finish. After all, a pregnant girl like you is going to experience pleasant sensations very strongly. Isn’t that right?” Dr. T continued, smiling at Katie, not once breaking eye contact with her. Katie felt a wave of pleasure flood over her just from looking at Dr. T. This was a man she could trust.

“So why don’t you go ahead to sit up slightly, and I’ll take your sundress off for you so that we can begin with the examination?”

Katie found it a little weird that she had to be naked, but she forgot all about that when she began to take her sundress off and felt the soft cotton fabric of her dress brush against her body, and especially against her nipples. Instead, any feelings of strange-ness or confusion were replaced with tiny tingles of pleasure that were dancing up and down her body. She could’ve sworn that Dr. T was brushing against her nipples while taking her dress off, but she didn’t mind. Even that small brush felt so good.

“The purpose of my examination today is to make sure that the pregnancy isn’t interfering with your sexual ability, desire, and health. So don’t worry – any sexual contact that we make today is going to be purely professional. I’m going to test the sensitivity of your nipples first, and we’ll see how you react and go from there. I must say, these are some beautiful bulging tits that you have on you. Your boyfriend is a lucky man.”

Katie nodded. What Dr. T said made perfect sense to her. She would want to make sure that her pregnancy doesn’t stop her from feeling good, and she wanted to feel good. She looked over at Chad and smiled when Dr. T mentioned him. Chad really was a lucky man. So why wasn’t he smiling, and why were his eyes open so wide?

But any Chad-related thoughts were immediately pushed out of Katie’s mind when she felt Dr. T’s hands begin to fondle her breasts. He went slow, first cupping both of her breasts gently and massaging them in a circular, clockwise motion, running his finger in smaller and tinier circles until they were just around Katie’s nipples. Katie’s heart started to beat a little more quickly, and her arousal grew the closer Dr. T came to her nipples. She felt wave after wave of pleasure, only intensifying as Dr. T came closer to her nipples. When Dr. T finally started running his finger in a clockwise motion on both her nipples, Katie couldn’t help but let out a soft moan. Dr. T smiled.

“I see that your sexual sensitivities are still very much in working order. That’s wonderful.”

Katie nodded, locking eyes with Dr. T, wordlessly pleading with him continue playing with her breasts. Dr. T obliged her worldless request, squeezing and cupping them even as he ran circles around her nipple. He wasn’t wearing any gloves, and Katie was happy he wasn’t. Fuck hygiene, she thought, preferring that his flesh was making contact with her flesh and helping her to feel so good.

Dr. T’s eyes devoured Katie’s body, finally landing on her pussy. He smiled slightly. Still watching him closely, Katie realized only then that her pussy was dripping wet from all the teasing that Dr. T was giving her. She wanted more. Dr. T obliged, continuing to fondle her tits, picking up on his intensity in rubbing those sweet sensitive spots that he had by now discovered.

“I notice that your pussy juices are leaking very generously, Katie. That’s a very good indicator of your sexual health. Do you like what I’m doing to you? You like it when I play with your tits like that?” Dr. T asked knowingly, teasing Katie, moving his gaze back to lock eyes with Katie.

By now, Katie’s mind was no longer registering the crude ways in which Dr. T was describing her. All she cared about was wanting more pleasure. But there was still some modicum of restraint on her. She bit her lip, and she nodded.

“That’s good to know, Katie. Say, I’m sure you agree with me that one good deed deserves another. As your doctor, since I happen to be helping you to feel good during this professional check-up, would you mind helping me do the same as well?”

That made perfect sense to Katie, as she nodded her head. After all, one good deed does beget another, and she would hate to be mean to someone who was giving her so much pleasure.  
“Of course, Dr. T. How would you like me to help?”

Dr. T glanced at Katie’s pussy, which was by now, very well lubricated. “Would you invite me to test your pussy’s sexual sensitivity? That way, it’s beneficial for us both, isn’t it?”

Katie nodded again. Dr. T was so thoughtful, even when asking for a favour. She was happy to oblige. “Yes, of course, Dr. T. Please test out my pussy. I’ll do my best to make you feel good.”

Dr. T smiled. He’d already unbuttoned his pants and whipped out his nine-inch cock. Katie stared at his cock, half-aroused, half-afraid. Her boyfriend’s cock was surely not small at six inches, but a nine-inch cock is an entirely different matter altogether. She bit her lip thinking about how deep Dr. T’s cock would go in her, and she got even more wet.

“Alright Katie, I’ll fuck your pussy now then. Tell me how it feels as we go along, so that I can make sure everything is working fine, alright? And thanks for getting it so wet for me before I even get my cock in.” Dr. T winked at Katie, briefly glancing at Chad’s increasingly horrified face before turning back to Katie. 

Katie let out a significantly louder moan as Dr. T slid his cock into her pussy with one quick thrust, while his hands continued to fondle her breasts, playing with her nipples. Katie was overcome with pleasure, which was beginning to turn to lust. Her mouth remained open as Dr. T picked up his pace in pounding her pussy and grabbed her tits more tightly. Her moans grew louder, and more frequent as they continued in this routine of a vicious circle of pleasure.

“How is this, Katie? Enjoying yourself? Feel good?”

“Y – es… y – e- s... ohh yes!!”she was almost screaming by the end of it. 

“I’m glad to hear it.” Dr. T stared into Katie’s eyes as he continued to thrust deeply into her. “Now, since there’s no risk of you getting pregnant again, I’m sure you’d be happy to let me cum in you, right? That way, you get healthier too, since my sperm will be around to keep your belly safe and happy.” Dr. T particularly enunciated his last few words, timing them with each hard thrust.

Katie nodded her head furiously, but by then, Dr. T had already cum in her. She felt a spurt of liquid coming over and over again in her, filling her up completely as Dr. T’s cock continued to throb in her. Waves of pleasure were washing over head, making it difficult for her to think. All she could think of was how good she was feeling, and how amazing it was that Dr. T’s cock didn’t seem to be shrinking even after all this cum.

“Well Katie, I’ve got good news for you. You’re in excellent shape, sexually.” Dr. T removed his cock from her pussy as his cum slowly started to leak out of it. His cock remained completely erect, as if by magic.

“I’ve got just one last test to perform on you before I let you go. I wonder how your mouth feels compared to your pussy. I’ve always wanted to have a pregnant slut beg me to let her suck on my cock, and cum deep down in her throat. After all, when a pregnant woman does that, it’s a display of excellent sexual health. Will you help me perform this test?” Dr. T asked, already moving towards Katie’s wide-open mouth, waiting for her response.

“Of course, Dr. T! That makes perfect sense. Please perform that test on me. Please let me suck on your cock!” Katie followed Dr. T’s instructions perfectly. He was such a good doctor, she thought, being so selfless in offering himself to test her sexual health, and making her feel so good at the same time. She must return the favour.

Glancing at his watch, Dr. T wasted no time in shoving his nine-inch cock down Katie’s throat, fucking it as if he were fucking her pussy. This time, he didn’t go gently. He started off fast, and started off rough. Katie gagged on his cock, coughing and drooling as he relentless continued to fuck her throat.

“Beautiful eyes you have, Katie. Look at me as I fuck your throat.” Dr. T commanded. Katie was only too happy to oblige as she felt the full force of his cock down the length of her throat. For some strange reason, her gagging and choking was only making her more aroused. She moaned as Dr. T continued to throatfuck her, sending vibrations of pleasure through her body.

“Feel!” Dr T suddenly slowed down his thrusting as he began to thrust more deeply.

“My!” Dr T was timing his thrusts with each word.

“Cum!” Katie felt new tingles of pleasure each time Dr. T’s cock entered and exited her throat.

“You!” Katie shuddered at being directly addressed.

“Pregnant!” Katie could feel Dr. T’s cock throbbing, on the verge of an orgasm.

“Slut!” Another wave of pleasure came over her as she felt his hot cum trickle down her throat. Dr. T removed his cock, smiling and satisfied, even as Katie continued to gag and choke on the cum in her throat. She swallowed most of it but coughed up some cum which was dribbling out of her mouth. 

While Dr. T got dressed and made his way out of the room wordlessly, Katie remained on the gynae chair, trembling, breathless, and filled with pleasure – and cum. She didn’t even notice that Chad was finally standing up from his stool, not even going after Dr. T, but walking towards her. Their eyes met, and Chad placed his hand on Katie’s shoulder as she was jolted back to reality. He didn’t say a word, but he didn’t need to. He’d just witnessed his pregnant girlfriend have two of her holes violated by a “doctor”, but his cock was rock hard and pressing against his pants. Katie knew – and he knew – that their relationship would never be the same again.


End file.
